


Truth For

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Imaginary Fragrances [2]
Category: Imaginary Authors (Perfume House)
Genre: "Truth For" by Hatano Wataru, Gen, Imaginary Fragrance, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: Notes:glass warmed by the sun, cold air, bitter orange, almonds, a hint of petrol fumes.When to wear:During long and busy working hours if you happen to be a corporate worker living in one of the biggest cities in the world. Or when you just want a little originality in your everyday life. Be it spring, summer, autumn or winter, the scent will remind you that perhaps not everything is as it seems.





	Truth For

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** So yes, this story was actually inspired by Hatano Wataru's "Truth For" (or rather that tiny bit of it that is available on his official site).

"Charlie, stop daydreaming and start cleaning that window. We'll be here till next week if you don't get a move on."

Mr. Jameson's voice made Charlie startle guiltily and get back to work. They had the whole building to do, twenty storeys, and of course they wouldn't finish it today (the building was made almost solely of glass panes), but that was no reason to slack off and Charlie knew that. It was only that he thought he saw...

Well, to be honest what he saw was a couple - a man and a woman - laughing and running, holding each other's hands and then dancing like they hardly touched the ground under their feet.

Admittedly, that wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary (or at least not much) except Charlie saw them reflected in the glass he was currently cleaning. And _that_ wouldn't be strange either if not for the fact that this particular pane reflected only the top of another twenty-storey building directly behind Charlie. Any couple dancing on the edge of that roof would sure as hell fall to meet their untimely demise a few hundred metres below.

Charlie had even turned around to check if there was really someone there - as unlikely as it seemed - but of course, there was no one.

He wiped the glass in front of him again, just to get all the tiny smudges out (Mr. Jameson would have his head if he left even the tiniest one) and stared at his own reflection. Was this how madness started? He heard a faint laughter - two voices: male and female - that sparkled brighter than the morning sun in which he was standing.


End file.
